


Nobody, The

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s06e14 Monday, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-21
Updated: 2004-11-21
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: A day in the life of an invisible woman.





	Nobody, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Nobody, The

## Nobody, The

### by ML

> June 10, 2004  
>  Title: The Nobody  
>  Author: ML  
>  Email: Spoilers: Monday  
>  Rating: PG  
>  Classification: V, A  
>  Summary: A day in the life of an invisible woman. Disclaimer: none of the characters described herein belong to me, unhappily. They are the sole property of Chris Carter, the Fox Network, and the actors who portrayed them so well. 
> 
> The Nobody  
>  by ML 
> 
> She knew it was wrong, but she did it anyway. 
> 
> After so many mornings just like this, she knew what to do. If only everyone else did, too. She took a deep breath and ran for the tall man, calling him by name, only to be held back, only to watch the inevitable once again... 
> 
> She knew it was wrong, but she did it anyway. With trembling fingers, she dialed the phone, holding her breath while she listened to it ring and ring and ring... 
> 
> Then he came back into the room. "Who you calling?" he asked suspiciously. 
> 
> "Nobody," she said. A nobody calling nobody. There was no time left for them; he was urging her out the door. Only a matter of time before she saw everyone's life pass before her eyes. She was just the nobody who got to watch it, who was powerless to stop it. 
> 
> She knew it was wrong, but she did it anyway. When she finally spotted the familiar red hair, she approached her. The other woman stared at her as if she was crazy. 
> 
> Well, she probably was. Crazy for thinking that there was any way out of this endless loop of anger and death. But she couldn't let it stop her from trying. 
> 
> When he showed up at the bank again, and looked at her standing there, she thought maybe she wasn't wrong after all. He remembered her, she was certain. And then he went on into the bank anyway. 
> 
> She was surprised when the red-haired woman tapped on her car window. She was scared when she was escorted into the bank to see the others standing there. It was going to happen again, and she was as powerless as always. 
> 
> She knew it wouldn't change things, but she did it anyway. She moved quickly, unsure of what she could do, and for a fraction of a second, saw the flash and felt the pain. 
> 
> When she opened her eyes, everyone was still there. The building was still standing. She smiled a little at the man who hovered above her, his face filled with concern for her. When was the last time anyone had really even looked at her at all, let alone with compassion? 
> 
> "That's never happened before," she said with wonder, and closed her eyes for the last time. 
> 
> end.   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to ML


End file.
